


University

by Niina_rox



Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Laundromat, M/M, Pre-Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	University

Work, university and sleep when she could, it’s what Seungyeon’s life was like. It’s been this way for two years, it’s what she needed to do. Barely having time for her family, was nothing new. Seungyeon was sitting in the all night laundromat, it was quiet since it was eleven-thirty at night. She wasn’t all that worried about being alone since her dorm, is only three blocks away. While she studied for an exam, she caught up on some of her washing. Hearing the cycle come to a close, Seungyeon finished up with the chapter she was reading, before closing the book. 

If anyone walked in would notice she’s pretty settled in, of course, she isn’t at all embarrassed. As she gets up to put her clothes in the dryer, she’s a little bit surprised. When someone walks in at first, she thinks nothing of it since he says nothing. Once her clothes are in, she goes back to her book. A different one this time, of course, Seungyeon is curious about the newcomer. On the otherside Yuto is nervous, he was hoping to be alone. It’s only natural that he ends up making a fool of himself, the moment he makes a lot of noise. Is the moment Seungyeon looks up.

Of course, he’s well aware she’s looking, he’s embarrassed causing him to blush furiously. He isn’t aware that Seungyeon thinks it’s cute, it’s not long before the dryer is done. As she begins to fold her clothes, he comes out with “so, come here often.” She laughs a little, a small win for Yuto “I do actually I like the quiet.” Yuto checks on his washing, he still has a bit of a wait. She smiles at him “I’m Seungyeon,” Yuto smiles “I’m Yuto.” It isn’t all that long before she’s done folding, and putting everything in her bags. With a random idea in mind, she moves closer.

“If I see you in a couple of days, I’m sure we could get to know each other.” Yuto was happy with that “sounds good,” Seungyeon giggles a little “see you Yuto.” He suddenly felt shy “bye” once he’s alone, he couldn’t believe he acted like that. On the upside he met someone new, someone he would love to get to know. It’s almost one-thirty when he heads back, his week was off to a good start. It was Wednesday and Yuto was a little bored in class, Seungyeon was busy practicing a dance she needs to perfect. Which is a little impossible at the moment, given that there is a certain guy on her mind.

It’s a good thing she’s alone by ten-thirty that evening, Seungyeon heads to the laundromat. Happy that no one else is in there she sets herself up, her clothes go in the washer. Instead of studying she plays music on her iPod, and dances a little. Yuto is on his way he’s surprised to hear music, and even more surprised to see Seungyeon dancing. He’s mesmerized as he stands outside, a few minutes later she notices, of course, she giggles. Yuto smiles as he walks in they sit down, once Yuto starts his washing. “I take it you’re doing dance,” Seungyeon smiles as she says; “yes, dance and drama.”

“Wow” it’s safe to say he’s impressed “I’m a music major,” it was quiet for a moment. They discussed their likes, their hobbies in between dealing with their washing. It was a little before one when they parted, both delighted with their new friendship. Naturally, Yuto wouldn’t admit it but, he already had a crush on her.

 

Around lunch time.

“I’m curious Seungyeon” she looked at Eunbin, “curious about what” Eunbin smiled a little like she already knows. “About your change in mood lately,” unconsciously Seungyeon blushes a little. “Have you met any cute guys lately,” Eunbin smirked a little. It falls quiet in the cafeteria, just as she’s about to answer. They’re joined by Sorn and Yeeun, “I might have” it was obvious Eunbin was happy. “It’s about time you know” Seungyeon, wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was only a manner of moments before, “so, where did you meet him.” 

Seungyeon takes a moment before simply saying; “at the laundromat,” she’s surprised that her friends are speechless. It was Yeeun’s turn, “wait a minute” she looked at her “it’s possible to meet a guy at the laundromat.” Seungyeon laughed a little “yes, it is” she smiled a little “he’s a music major.” Just as she briefly looked away Yuto walked in, with his friends they were laughing about something. It was quick but, they locked eyes. They both smiled a little Seungyeon was startled by Eunbin, “wow, he’s really cute.”

 

Sitting down in the corner Wooseok had a bite to eat before, “I could set you up on a blind date.” As always Yuto was skeptical “yeah, because that’s worked before.” Wooseok shrugged his shoulders “it doesn’t mean it wouldn’t work now,” it fell quiet for a moment. “We all know going on a blind date doesn’t always work, but you do need to find someone.” Hyunggu adds before he starts eating. While he takes some time to think, Yuto looks back at Seungyeon. As she chats with her friends Shinwon wanders over, only Wooseok notices “I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t need help finding someone.”

Naturally, Yuto tries to pretend he doesn’t know what Shinwon is on about, “I’m sorry what?” Shinwon looks at him. “Don’t give me that I saw you looking at her,” Wooseok looks at his boyfriend. “Who was he looking at” a few seconds later, without looking he points out the table. 

 

~~~<3<3<3 **Three months later..**  <3<3<3~~~

 

Yuto wouldn’t say it out loud, at least not at first. It’s just that in the last three months, so much has changed. He never realized just how much meeting Seungyeon, would be a good thing. They would meet up when they could, it wasn’t just late at night at the laundromat. It would be for lunch sometimes, with one or two of their friends as well. But lately he’s been lucky enough to watch Seungyeon, while she practices. Usually she’s alone, it was a quiet Saturday. They could be out with their friends, but instead they’re in one of the dance rooms.

Music just loud enough, Seungyeon in a world of her own. As she dances to the beat, Yuto is, of course, completely mesmerized. Right now more than anything he’s resisting the urge, to get up from his spot against the wall. To pull her into his arms and kiss her.

_Yuto’s heartbeat is accelerating, he’s feeling confident. Without a second thought he’s up, walking over to where Seungyeon is. Which is leaning against the mirror, facing him she’s smiling a little. And feeling curious about what he’s about to do, without saying a word. He closes the distance and kisses her, Seungyeon wraps her arms around his neck, as she deepens the kiss. Making this moment absolutely perfect._

Yuto is brought back to reality as the music stops, Seungyeon is looking at him curiously. “Are you okay, Yuto” he takes a moment before he answers, “ye-yeah I’m fine.” Of course, she doesn’t believe him. She decides to sit next to him, “so, what were you thinking about.” She doesn’t expect him to blush a little, Yuto hides his face in his hands. Of course, he doesn’t tell her what he’s thinking, at least not entirely. An hour later Yuto is sitting in a cafe with Hyunggu, since Wooseok and Shinwon are on a date.

”You shouldn’t keep your feelings to yourself, tell her how you feel” Yuto looks at him. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not hard to tell you like her.” It falls quiet between them since Yuto isn’t sure what to say, “it is a good thing Yuto.” That certainly helps Yuto takes a deep breath, “I think I should tell her, in a couple of days” Hyunggu smiles happily. 

 

“I was tempted to kiss him” Yeeun is shocked but, she’s smiling “oh my god.” A moment later she slaps her on the arm, “why didn’t you” Seungyeon wasn’t sure why she didn’t. “I don’t know” “it’s not like you won’t have a chance, I see the way he looks at you.” Seungyeon blushes a little, Yeeun giggles a little. They continue walking down the street, to meet up with Eunbin and Sorn. It wasn’t unusual for them to walk in silence, all it did today was cause Seungyeon to regret. Just another missed opportunity. 


End file.
